Forced Bonds
by konohafled
Summary: Sasuke is training under Orochimaru's direction. How does Kabuto feel about him? How does Orochimaru feel about it? OroKabu series, responding Infantrum challenge: "Seven Deadly Sins"
1. 1 Forced Bonds

This is written for responding the Infantrum's Challenge: Seven Deadly Sins.

Forced Bonds follows this timeline:  
present time: chapter 1 (ENVY) - ch.2 (GREED) - Interlude - ch.7 (WRATH)  
flashback: chapter 3 (SLOTH) - ch.4 (LUST) - ch.5 (GLUTTONY) - ch.6 (PRIDE)

Disclaimer: as always, Masashi Kishimoto's. *sigh*

* * *

.

**FORCED BONDS**

**.**

**a Naruto fanfiction**

**author: konohafled**

**.**

_part 1 one 7 (+1) chapters_

**.  
**

(_**Kabuto**_)

The sun is rising. It's golden, like your eyes.

Soon enough your army of young shinobi will start their day, as I'll start mine. These young shinobis, what should I call them… your fan club? All they want is your blessing, your acknowledgement, your power, your this and that …and you. Are you that powerful? I know I've been asking this to myself a thousand time, even since the first time we met. And I know I've been answering this another thousand times. Yes, you are that powerful. Cause you _made_ them that way. You tie them up, forcefully claim their bonds to this very underground organization of yours.

Why? Are they _that_ precious to you?

They're just kids. Without you lending them your power, they're nothing. Without me feeding them our formula, they're just worthless rogue ninjas. Of course, without them, our experiments lack volunteered guinea pigs. Without us, they are worthless. I know it, you know it. But why do you need to force them to love you?

Oh yes. You need an army. You need disguises of you and me. You need them to fool anyone who chases you. You need martyrs to defend us. But you don't need their love, they are slaves for their lust of power. Why do you need to enslave them?

"Morning, Kabuto," a voice said. I don't need turn to recognize that voice, "Orochimaru is late, huh?"

That brat.

"You're early," I give him a fake smile, a smile whom everyone deserves from me. "And don't use that harsh tone to your sensei, Sasuke."

"I'll speak in any way I want." He looks straight into my face.

Since the first day he came to us he never tried to behave, not even once. I have to admit that I like that. At least, there's someone dares to be different. Unlike any Oto ninjas I knew, he never speaks any respect towards you. He's arrogant, just like you.

Day by day, he's getting to be more like you. He wanted more training, more jutsus to learn, and more power to earn. He's getting more and more lustful for ultimate power, just like you. And you love him even more.

"That old man is late. He's slow."

"That old man is your sensei."

I give him another fake smile, which makes me sick of him. "And he's right behind you."

He doesn't turn to see you. He keeps staring at me. What is he doing? Studying me?

"Do you need me here, Orochimaru-sama?"

You give me a quick look, then you look at that duck butt-haired boy again.

"Not today, Kabuto-kun."

That was your answer yesterday, and the other day. And the other day.

"Will you excuse me, Orochimaru-sama?"

Then I turn to leave, not caring to listen to your respond. I have works to do and, most importantly, urge to suppress my desire to kill…him. You know I never killed anyone just because I want to. I only kill if I need to. But this time, it's different. I _want_ to kill him. But I can't do it. Cause you wouldn't let me. Cause you love him too much.

What makes him so precious? His pretty looks, his young body, his skill, his power… what? His bloodline ability? Of course I know the answer. I've been asking this to myself for too many times. If he weren't an Uchiha, would he be so special? I've seen that look before. It was the same way that you looked at that Kaguya boy, years ago. It was like saying, "You're mine. You're all mine in a way you'd never imagined in your wildest dreams."

But it was bearable, somehow. He was loyal to you, even adoring you. Unlike that Uchiha kid, he fought for you. He fought until the day he died. And I should bear the disgust over remembering the mission he was died for. Capturing Uchiha Sasuke. Capturing that arrogant bitch. He's your bitch now, isn't he?

Again, without his Sharingan, what makes him so precious? Again, without their young age, what makes them so special? Why did you give them cursed seal? Why didn't you give me? Was I not worthy enough? I even offered myself to be your container. Why did you refuse me? Was I not good enough? Was I not loyal enough?

I'm loyal to you. I've never been this loyal to anyone. Why don't you love me?

.

.

(_**Orochimaru**_)

You left again. Earlier, this time. You didn't bother to adjust your glasses and looked at me. You just turned and walked away, leaving me with this spoiled child.

Of course I told you to leave. You would do nothing but weakening me. You would be a distraction. I would be focusing on you instead of on him. I would look incapable and losing his respect on me. And for that, my precious Kabuto, you'd be nothing but ruining my chance to take over his body.

Winning him was harder than I thought. But winning you is even harder. Many ninjas would come crawl to me, begging me. Many more would be knelt down on me by a little force of me. Even this cocky Uchiha kid was begging me for ultimate power. But you don't.

You're not even a half of my age. Yet, you have the power I've never seen in anyone before. All my life I only knew two kinds of person: enemy and subordinate. You're not any of them. You take orders from me, but you defy me. Even with a slight move of yours, I know you defy me.

You're the smartest, slickest and best spy I ever have. A genius chameleon-man. The most talented actor would look like a clumsy retard comparing to you. I often ask myself, why a clever man like you want to serve anyone else? You can recruit any men you like, destroy anything you want, and taking anything you please. You can be ruler of any hidden village you wish to live in. It would be easier for me too. I'd only have to kill you and restore your power for resurrection, later.

But you were Sasori's. And you chose to stay with me after I freed you. Missions after missions, you keep coming back to me. But really, are you coming back to me? You've lived in many places, taking many missions for many people, and using many of them not for those people who hired you. You've injured, killed and healed people… on whose account? You're unpredictable in many ways. No one can own you, not even me. Only Sasori could bid your brain to do what he wanted. I could remove his memory block on you, but could I have you?

I don't want to hold you near with my seal cursing technique. Neither do I want to copy what Sasori did to you. No. I _do_, but I _can't_.

You're not weak enough that you seek for ultimate power. You don't hate me enough that you want to kill me. Like I said, winning that Uchiha kid was easier. He wanted and hated. Those were more than enough for biting his neck, leaving my cursed seal on him forever. But you? You seem not wanting anything from me. You seem not thinking that I _can_ give anything to you. I am one of legendary Sannin. I killed the Sandaime Hokage, my own teacher. I am the master of more than dozens of legal and forbidden jutsus. I must be the most powerful shinobi you've ever met. But you have one kind of power I haven't surpassed.

And I don't know what to do with it. Must I kill you or want you even more?

No one else realizes that very power of yours. No one can teach that technique. No one else can master that. No one else can have that power. The power of rejecting me.

.

.

"That's enough for today," said the gold-eyed man.

"What? I'm not even sweating yet!" the younger man almost yelled.

"Go practice if you want, Sasuke-kun. Take your time, but I'm leaving."

The disgruntled younger man was about to speak, but the older man didn't bother to see him. He walked away, leaving him alone with ruins of their brutal training.

Sasuke watched the swaying hair locks of his teacher. As he grabbed the hilt of his Chokuto sword and pointed at him from a distance, he copied his teacher's hiss.

"Your time is coming, old man."

.

- end of chapter ONE -

* * *

How was that? Please review…

I hope I can describe one of Deadly Sins committed by these two characters (Kabuto and Orochimaru. Sasuke is just a nuisance XD), especially Orochimaru. He's so evil that I can't dig more into his sinful mind (?)


	2. 2 Can't get enough of you

yay... Chapter 2!

It took lots of sitting and thinking of nothing (?) to complete this chapter. Yup, thinking of nothing. I didn't know what to write in chap 2, but I knew what to write in chap 3. So i wrote the ending and went on writing chap 3 ^^

Thanks for AngeloftheOdd and uberhaxxor (how's my grammar?^^) for their Oro-ness :)

* * *

**I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOU**

**(**_**Forced Bonds – chapter 2**_**)**

.

**author: konohafled  
**

**.  
**

.

To him, the older man looks weak and useless. He doesn't bother to think of how powerful he once was, or how soon he can recover and revive into his full strength. No. That does not matter to him, for he has an agenda in his mind.

"So, this is it, old bastard?"

The older man looks at him, still gasping heavily. His golden eyes slightly gleam with something that he has never before seen: fear.

"There's nothing more you can teach me now, huh, old man?" he says, smirking. "Your time has come, Orochimaru."

His fist cracks the empty air and then he throws the golden-eyed man several meters. The younger man runs towards his helpless body lying on the cold floor. He tramples hard on his chest, forcing him to spit blood.

"This can't be true," they think in unison, "this is too easy."

Hundreds of snakes fly over the younger man. He quickly turns, fixing his eyes on them.

The sound of feet trampling, hands striking, sword swinging and cutting, filling the room behind that closed door. But not for long.

.

.

(_**Kabuto**_)

I'm always prepared to retrieve whatever he needs and yet, at a time like this I am useless. Lord Orochimaru is in the worst condition I have seen him in yet and I have to find his medicine. And god damn it, I have misplaced it. I, the genius medic, can't find the elixir that I prepared and stored myself. How careless.

Oh, here they are! Hang on, I'm coming to cure … What the hell is that sound? It's not from his room, is it?

The door is still closed. The sound stops. What has happened? Should I open the door now, or…

It's open. Sasuke is standing behind the door. There's blood on his shirt. Bright red blood. His eyes are even redder, activating the Sharingan.

"Sasuke, what hap-"

He blinks.

A body lies on the floor. Pale skin. Dark hair, long and silky. Snakes. What? It can't be… Lord Orochimaru?

"Is he-… A—are you…"

He blinks again.

"I've taken over." He says as he passes by, not even looking into my face.

Is it true? I see his back, that spiky hair as he's walking. He's not turning back to see me. I've seen Orochimaru transfer to other bodies before. It was never like this. Not even close. He can't transfer without me, can he? Not in his state of health.

I glance into his room. It's a disaster. Much messier than when I left it, minutes ago. Then my eyes search for Sasuke. He's gone. Whatever happened to Orochimaru, is unquestionably that Uchiha boy's doing.

I walk into the room. This is horrible, yet...so enticing. His scent is everywhere. White liquid, blood, strands of dark silky hair, fragments of white flesh, snake flesh .… it all smells like him. Every particle of air in this room makes it seem as if I'm breathing in his very essence. This is too tempting. I've never wanted him so much as I do now. Wanting him like this.

I reach into my pocket. These vials are of little value anymore. If he's in Sasuke's body now, he must've gotten stronger than he was the last time I saw him. He won't need this medicine. If he's not in Sasuke's … then he must be… he must be… I don't want to think about that. This moment is too priceless for humble mourning.

I am now an artist capturing the beauty of this moment and everything in it.

I reach for syringe in my pocket. I stab it into the nearest snake flesh I can find. I draw the piston carefully like I always do. Come to me, every last drop of you. Come into this longing syringe, every last essence of you. Come to me sweetly and silently.

Have you had enough, my dear? Now, it's my turn.

I have to close my eyes as the needle stabs my skin and gives up its precious contents. I have to feel every particle of his essence. It feels so exquisite. And I need more.

Blood. It can't be Sasuke's. It smells of you. And it tastes …so sweet. Lord Orochimaru, you are perfection.

Hair. So smooth and silky, even with the blood and gore. Let me touch your hair, Master.

Let me stab my syringe into pieces of you. Let me absorb every last bit of you. Let me have you inside me.

My head grows heavy. My sight grows dim. Not now. I have to find more. I need to have more of you.

Stabbing blindly. Chills coursing through every inch of my body. Have you always been this cold, Master? It feels like a thousand needles have thrust into my flesh. Do you still remember how to torture, Master? Do you think it hurts me? Do you think I suffer?

Don't you know me at all? I'll always need more of you. I can't get enough of you.

My body rips itself from the inside. Do you think I'm going to yield to this throbbing pain, Master? I have never yielded before and I won't now.

Oh, you have left your clothes behind. Let me take them too. Let me wrap them around my body. Hmm… I can feel you now. You pat my shoulder and lean close to me. So close to my ear, whispering "Good job, Kabuto-kun.", "Excellent, as always. Now, will you take the honor of killing those failed subjects?", "Well done, my boy. I know I can always count on you."

I can feel the warmth of your breath in my ear. Your hair falls gracefully on my shoulder. Your nose touches my temple. The tip of your tongue wipes sweat from my jaw. You never change the way you flatter me, Master.

My head is growing heavy. I need to lie down but I don't want to sleep. Not now. But… this pain, I can't hold out any longer. I will lie down here, keeping my eyes open, watching … this… your… clothes…. your gentle scent...your smile...And darkness.

I fall and fall … to the day we first met.

- End of chapter 2 -

* * *

Thanks for reading.

So, how is it? Yeah, it sucks, I know. But is it too much if I ask for review?


	3. 3 A prize too hard to claim

Chapter 3 is on! Yay!

This is about the kind of sin I often commit. Find out yourself. Yup, that means R 'n R, my dear readers ^^

* * *

**A PRIZE TOO HARD TO CLAIM**

**(Forced Bonds – chapter 3)**

**.**

**Author: konohafled**

**.**

(_**Sasori**_)

I'm only been here for a few hours and already I am bored. These people don't talk much. And they seem to let down their guard. Not to mention their low chakra levels. Worthless shinobi. Are these your so-called army, my traitorous friend?

And those outfits. Not that I care much about fashion, Snake-man, but your taste has declined since you've left Akatsuki. And if it's camouflage that you are trying to achieve, you fail miserably. Because I can find you, Orochimaru. You're right here.

You turn around, looking over your shoulder at me. So, you can sense me? Good. At least there's one eligible ninja in your so-called army. You look at me, eyeing me up and down. Do you recognize me, bastard?

"Why are you looking at me like that, my beauty?"

Your eyes are gleaming. Of course. How can you resist this pretty boy?

"Come with me, sweet boy."

That's it. I've had enough of that mocking face of yours. Leave Kabuto to face this horror alone. I don't have the time for such things.

.

.

(_**Orochimaru**_)

What the - He falls on the floor. I haven't as much as touched his pretty face and he has passed out already? This just isn't my day.

"Oh. So—so—sorry." He gets up again. Good. Let me get a better look at you before you faint again.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"I—I'm fine."

"I asked you a question, boy. What happened to you?"

"Err… " He's looking at the floor. He pushes his glasses up with his index finger, adjusting them. And then he looks at me, "will you train me, Lord Orochimaru?"

I lick my lips, trying to control the desire to bite his neck. No, this one is not for marking. Minutes ago I caught him glaring at me. I sense danger from him. First this cold defiance in his eyes...and then he's asking –soon he'll be begging- for me to train him. Looking so helpless and lost. It's almost as if there are two people inside of him.

Interesting.

"What is your name, child?"

"Kabuto, Sir. Yakushi Kabuto."

"Hmm, Kabuto." Never heard that name before. Passion and danger, that's more like your name. Too desirable to resist.

"My training is going to be merciless, Kabuto. Are you ready for that?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

"Once you decide to stay here, you can never go back. Do you understand?"

He nods. Who will let you go, anyway? You're too precious to let go, whatever you are.

.

.

(_**Kabuto**_)

Copying this last chapter was quicker than I had thought. Perhaps it is because I know Orochimaru better than before. There are times that I can guess what is on his mind before he even speaks it. This is no fun. Orochimaru can't be _that_ predictable, can he?

Anyway, to hell with it. All I need to do now is seal this message and send it to him, before my mind becomes more clouded. When will it end? I wasn't born with this constant headache, was I? It's not as if I can't walk or think straight. I can. But let me rest a while.

Done. Now it's time to send-

BRAKKKK! What the-

"Look at me now, you little vermin!"

It's Orochimaru! He's just inches from me, pinning my head to the cold floor. His left hand grips my neck. He's choking me. The other hand removes my glasses and he holds my forehead in a vice-like grip.

"Who are you?" He spits.

"Arrg-gh." I can't breath.

His hand is squeezing my head. My dizziness is gone, but another kind of pain is taking over. It feels like he is about to crack my skull and splatter my brains across the room. Unbearable.

He presses harder and harder, as if he's boring holes into my temples.

And then, everything fades to black.

A pair of dead brown eyes. Bright red hair. Emotionless baby face. Wooden smell. And then a scalpel in his hand. A low, heavy voice says "It will hurt, Kabuto. I swear it. But you're going to stay alive. You're more valuable if you're alive. Are you ready?"

Then it fades to darkness again. Another voice. This one is lighter and somehow more familiar.

"Long time no see, Sasori-kun."

.

_._

_(**Orochimaru**)_

_He's been sleeping like a log for three days. Poor boy. I have to admit, Sasori hasn't lost his touch. That puppet surely knows how to draw my attention. He did know me well enough to get this far. His mind control technique has improved greatly. I almost lost the attack I had planned because of this sleeper agent. Some excellent subject you have, Sasori-kun._

_._

_(__**Kabuto**__)_

I open my eyes. It's still so dark and I have the urge to sleep again. The weight of slumber feels so welcoming. I never thought I would be free from that damn constant headache.

.

_(__**Orochimaru**__)_

_He's not awake yet. It's been six days. I've never tolerated my guests sleeping for that long. I usually let them die on the fourth day. Losing consciousness for five days causes permanent brain damage on my subjects. That's why I make sure they won't wake up to become useless ninja on my squad. Or I just feed them to Manda when he's hungry._

_But I won't kill this gorgeous boy. After all, __he was chosen by Sasori__. There must be something special about him. At least, it's worth seeing the effect of his master mind control technique. If this boy wakes up and turns out defective, then I'll have to prepare a proper fight with my old friend. But if he wakes up to be as clever as before, then I shall claim him as my prize._

.

(_**Kabuto**_)

How long have I been sleeping? My throat is hurting. I'm starving. But no one is around. And I'm too weak to get up, let alone walk. All my energy is drained. Damn you, Master Sasori. You make me so helpless and…. sleepy.

.

_(__**Orochimaru**__)_

_Eight fucking days and he's not awake yet? Of course it takes a long time to recover. He cried out in pain for two hours when I released him from Sasori's mind control. And his scream…I should be thankful for not being deaf after hearing that. Entire Otogakure must've heard that painful cry._

"_SOMEBODY WAKE HIM UP!"_

_That young ninja, I don't remember his name, startles._

"_Y—yes, Sir." Then he runs off._

_He'll fail too. Only _I_ know how to wake him up._

_._

_(**Both**)_

"Kabuto, wake up."

I know that voice.

"Kabuto…" His tone is softer. "I know you can hear me. Wake up now."

"Mmmm… one … more hour… please?"

"Kabuto, I can control your mind too. I know the technique. But, I don't know human anatomy, unlike your Sasori. And I'll have you know that I don't care if that pretty face of yours is scarred should I attempt to operate on you. Nor do I care if you die."

A cold object touches my forehead. It's metalic and sharp. It's gotta be… Shit!

"Okay, I'm awake…. I'm awake."

I try to get up. It's not easy. But he'll slice off my head if I stay asleep. I'm sure he will.

_Good. You're not in a coma. You're just being a lazy patient._

"Now, listen carefully, child. You're not under anyone's control anymore. You're free to go."

What? What happened to "Once you get here, you can never go back" ?

"Or you can stay." He paused. "It's up to you."

_Of course it's not. If you go, I'll make sure you're under my __sway__. And I'll send you back to Sasori. Well, what's your answer? _

_Don't just sit there contemplating the bedroom floor. Show me some intelligence. I'd hate to feed such a beautiful specimen to Manda._

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru."

"For what? For giving you options?"

I raise my head, meeting his golden eyes.

_Even with that messy hair and half-glazed expression, he's beautiful. Thank you for the lovely gift, Sasori._

"For everything you've done for me."

For releasing me from that eternal headache. For letting me be myself again.

"If you care to leave, you can leave now. Your things are packed-"

"I want to stay."

I look deeper into his golden eyes. They're gleaming like I've never seen before.

_Welcome to hell, my beautiful boy._

He licks his lips. Those thin lips rise upward, making a light smile. A sly smile.

This is going to be interesting.

.

- End of chapter three -

* * *

.

So, how was it? Hopefully I can describe the SLOTH here.

And I like this part because Sasori is there *love mode: on*

Review, please….


	4. 4 Perfection in Everything

Yay! Chapter 4 is on! I finally beat that damn writer's block!

I have to thank all OroKabu fans, because I read their stories to dig more into twistedness of these characters. I hope I can bring the same level of twistedness too.

Ooops, of course I have to thank Masashi Kishimoto for creating these villains. Pssst, I just fall in love with Kabuto when I wrote 2nd part of this story.

So please enjoy this -rated-M but no lemon- fic. As always, please RnR, my beloved readers ^^

* * *

**PERFECTION IN EVERYTHING**

**(Forced Bonds – chapter 4)**

**.**

**Author: konohafled**

**.**

(_**Kabuto**_)

"Kabuto-kun, make sure Ranmaru is in top health. He has special training with me tonight."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

I swear I saw him winking before he left. Why did he wink? And special training? What kind of training is that? Why do I never have special training?

Maybe that Ranmaru kid seriously lacks a specific skill. Maybe he needs a particular method. Or maybe he's just too slow. He's so young, anyway.

.

.

(_**Orochimaru**_)

You work late again. Your assistants have gone home or have gone to the _sake_ house at the outskirts of Otogakure long ago. You're still in the lab, forever married to your microscope and your helpless specimens. No one else is around.

Perfect.

"Good evening, Orochimaru-sama," your voice sounds friendly, but you don't bother to look up at me.

"Working late again, Kabuto-kun?"

"I just need to go over something here," You pay more attention to your notebook than to me.

"How is he?"

You turn your head to the prone specimen. "Him? He's good. If he remains stable for at least another month, this," you point to the glass under your microscope, "can make him a killer weapon."

It's not him I'm talking about, Kabuto. But you got my attention, anyway.

"How effective?"

"Good question, Orochimaru-sama," you smile. You walk toward the glass box which houses the subject, leaving your beloved microscope. Then you glance at me, "how effective do you want it to be?"

I follow you. Looking at corner your eyes, I say, "Equal to fifteen jounin, at the very least."

"You disappoint me, Master," you shake your head. "How about twenty?" You're smiling as your eyes glancing at my own.

I lean toward you, touching your earlobe with my tongue. You're so irresistible when you're working. Creating killer armies. I let out a soft whisper, so soft that the test subject of yours cannot hear, "Good job, Kabuto-kun."

"Oh, I'm not finished. Not yet, Master." You turn left, walking to the shelf of vials and poisons. "Not until next month."

You're avoiding me again. My pheromones and tongue don't work on you, do they? What is it that you desire? All the other Oto ninja cannot resist me. They cannot even resist the mere caress of my voice. But you?

"We lack any decent poisons here."

"Are you saying they're not deadly enough?"

"With all respect, Master. No."

"How could you say that? You've seen how they work on our enemies."

"Have you lost your touch, Master?" you look at me. A sneer curves your pretty lips.

Touch? I haven't touched you, remember? You never let me.

"I…no, _we_ have a bigger plan with these," you point my collection of poisons. "But we need…"

Oh. _That _touch.

"Explain your proposal."

"Well, Master. This experiment can be improved. Much improved," a cunning smile forms. "Why stop with acquiring a weapon that is equal to twenty jounin? You're too modest."

"And what exactly is your goal?"

"How about…" you smirk, "a mini bijuu? Say, right here, in this lab, we can produce a mini Kyuubi. With only one little blow, its tail can swipe out everybody in the Hokage's office. That would be…"

Sexy.

"Sweet."

"Exactly, Master."

You're responsible for this, my dear Kabuto. You're responsible for making me want you. Now, can't we discuss this in my bed?

"But we need better poisons. At least as good as that poison of Sasori-sama—"

"You still call him _sama_?"

"He deserves it." Your voice sounds cold.

Defiant, as always.

"Master, didn't you steal his formulas? You couldn't have resisted borrowing such information..."

"I gave them all to you. And Kabuto," I look into your eyes, only to meet the reflection of your glasses, "didn't you learn anything from Sasori, while you worked for him?"

"No. I have nothing," you paused. "I was being controlled. I can't remember much of him, Master."

My eyes still meet the reflection of your glasses. You don't fasten them to your nose. I can't see your eyes. You're lying to me.

"Speaking of Sasori of the Sand—"

"Red Sand," I corrected. You push one finger to your glasses, shoving away the glare which once was obscuring the sight of those beautiful eyes. Still I can't read what they say.

"Red Sand." You take your book. Your fingers fiddle with the pages, finding the right one. "We lack accurate data of Sunagakure."

We practically meet twice a week, even less. And everytime we meet, you always talk about our experiments, our missions, our supplies. Don't you ever want to quit for a while? Doesn't your body need what I need?

"That Fuuma kid is a lousy spy. He didn't report their top-level defense—"

"Are you saying the best spy should be there?"

"Yes, Sir. That's the only option."

And it means you. You'll be there for weeks. You'll be back here, and we'll set out the attack plan. And you'll be gone again, to Konoha. And we'll be separated again until the D-day. It will be more weeks to endure without seeing your face in this bleak lab. More dull weeks without seeing your perfect body glistened with sweat. More weeks of pain for me.

Do you think I'm going to spoil you that easily?

"We'll talk about it tomorrow."

"Right, Master. But the chuunin exams are only three months away, and -"

"How's that child, Kabuto?" I should've stopped your nagging with a forceful kiss, not with that question.

"What child, Lord Orochimaru?" you pause. "You mean… Ranmaru?"

"Yes. Him. I want you to show me his condition."

"Alright, Master."

You walk before me. Not far enough, for I can see clearly the nape of your neck. It looks so inviting. No, I don't want to leave my curse mark on that fair skin. I only want to bite. I only want to feel your blood wet my fangs. I want to feel the sweetness of you, my beautiful boy.

Do you know what I did to Ranmaru the other night? Don't you want to know? Do you know I almost said your name when I thrusted into him? Do you know how many times I did that?

"Here he is, Lord Orochimaru." You point to the young male sleeping in the medic room. He wears nothing but a loose hospital robe.

"How is he?"

"Oh, he's fine. He should recover from his wounds in about three days. And he'll be waking up tomorrow. However, I doubt that he'll be able to walk straight for a week."

"A week?" I smirk at the sedated boy. I am that strong, Kabuto-kun. Don't you want to test that? It could be a fun experiment.

"Well, I'll give him a special medication. He'll be ready for your training in… say, five days."

"Five days?"

"Yes. Is that bad, Master?" you look bewildered. "I hope I can make him recover sooner, but—"

"No. Five days is fine," I smile at you.

Will you recover that long if I did that to you, my beloved Kabuto? That child could only beg me to stop. He did nothing but cry and pant. What would you do if I tie you up, scratch your gorgeous pelvis, whip your smooth skin, and bite your erected nipples? Would you beg me to stop? Would you let me do as I please? Or would you spit at me? Would you fight me even if I tell you to take it?

You're a defiant boy, after all. And that makes me want you more.

"Will you excuse me, Lord Orochimaru? I should go back to the lab."

Nerd.

.

.

(_**Kabuto**_)

Living in Otogakure is never-ending work. Not that I hate it. I enjoy working in the lab. I like testing and finding antidotes for Lord Orochimaru's poisons. I like making the best formulas for extreme power and finding the proper subjects to test them on. The latter is much easier. Lord Orochimaru's ninja are queuing up for this. They don't really care about the side effects, even if I explain it to them. Extreme power has a price to pay, and it often causes extreme weakness and a shortened lifespan. They don't seem to care. I often see these young and once promising ninja end up as living corpses.

The experimenting is my favorite job. Fighting with Lord Orochimaru is too. But I don't have to choose, right?

I never thought I would do this paper work. I mean, this specific paper work. No one requires me to write a report on this. I do it for curiosity, and nothing but that.

Before me lies a young male, age 15, Mongoloid, pale skin, dark hair, 177 cm tall, 65 kg weight, moderate bruises on the chest, lower back, neck, wrists and ankles, and some skin-deep wounds around the buttocks area. No, it's not a dead body. He's just unconscious. He's patient number 57, according to my list of Lord Orochimaru's "special trainees".

That's right. No one gets out of that "special training" unbruised and conscious. Bruises may vary, but there's a pattern on the affected areas. This young ninja before me has a low level of bruises. Some have had much more severe bruising. Some even experience gashes. This young ninja seems not to have been met with whips or blades. These kind of injuries are caused by nothing more than blunt objects.

The first thing I ponder is consistency.

He's never left those six areas spotless. The bruising type on the wrists and ankles are more or less similar. The cause is, no doubt, tight bonds. But I can't find the matching rope or ligature that can make this kind of mark. It must be something much smoother than that. Interesting. He makes sure he leaves these injuries clearly visible while hiding the cause of it.

The second thing I ponder is innovation.

Patients number 1 through 27 didn't experience more than cuts, lashes, and for some reason, bites. But there's a shift of pattern in patient number 28. He experienced minor stabs. And so did the seventeen patients after him. But Lord Orochimaru didn't stop at minor stabs. Patient number 46 received the honor of suffering minor suffocation. This pattern is maintained until now. I can't predict what he'll do to patient number 58 and the more patients after him.

The third thing I ponder is perfection.

This is particularly applied on the buttocks area. Since the first patient, he keeps a standard for this. Visible bruises around this area are never less than 6 cm around the anus. But the surface damage is nothing compared to the tearing of the rectum. It varies from 15 to 19 cm long. Cause? I can't find another possibility besides a solid, blunt object.

The last thing I ponder is if he has ever measured that?

.

- end of chapter FOUR -

.

* * *

O_O how's that?

p.s:  
i forgot the term for small glass where substances of experiment (to be observed by microscope) is placed upon. anyone can give me some enlightement?

About some numbers in the last paragraph… well, I'm not sure about them. But I hope it can describe the hugeness of pain suffered by Orochimaru's "special trainees"

Thanks for reading and please leave a review… See you in next chapters ^^


	5. 5 Conqueror of the Serpent Nin

Warning: some OOC-ness, for I can't imagine two psychotic villains eat more than Chouji does.

* * *

**CONQUEROR OF THE SERPENT NIN**

**(Forced Bonds – chapter 5)**

**.**

**Author: konohafled**

**.**

(_**Kabuto**_)

I stretch my body. Damn, it's taking too long. It feels as if I have been waiting for centuries. Shit, now I sound like Sasori-sama. I don't know why I still keep the vague memory of that baby face. That red-haired and creepy puppet. Not that I ever know which one is Master Sasori. It doesn't matter now. I am sitting in front of a beautiful woman... I have to hold myself from laughing at _her_… I mean, him. Sorry, Master, but you look too goddamn beautiful in that woman's body.

"What's wrong, Kabu—"

"It's Ryu, Sir," I hiss at him. I can't risk even the slightest mistake for this dangerous mission.

"Oh, right. Ryutaro." You frown. You don't seem comfortable with what we're doing. I'm sorry, my Lord. But only in this disguise we can make this mission work.

"Ryutaro, you look…"

"Impatient, Hotaru-chan?" I almost chuckle when you startle at the 'chan'. "Yes, I just want this finished quickly."

"I thought you'd be enjoying this."

"Oh, I am. Except for that noisy boy." I glance at a blonde boy who's sitting in front of the ramen bar. He seems to be making loud sounds with everything action he makes.

"Isn't it good? He makes us seem invisible here."

"I don't want to be invisible. That won't do any good this time."

"No, it will." Your golden eyes are back to what they only know: commanding.

"We can discuss our plan. Start with the second target. What's his status?"

"Perfect. That's his buddy." I glance at the blonde boy in the orange suit and you do the same.

"Is he a problem?"

"Not at all," I smile, "he'll be entertaining."

"Why is that?"

"It doesn't matter, Hotaru-chan. Just forget about it."

Because it's boring. We've been discussing the plan over and over again. I'm starting to become agitated.

"Okay. Now, about the first target. I think it's about time we make Plan G."

Oh boy.

"Plan G," I snort, "With all respect, Hotaru-chan, there will be no Plan G."

"My dear Ka… err, Ryutaro, how can you be so slack?"

"Because-"

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting, Sir," a woman's voice stops me. She must be the daughter of this ramen house's owner, "but we've run out of Extra Hot Miso Ramen. Can I get you anything else, Mister…"

"Ijuuin." Hm, where did I get that name? It sounds better than Yakushi.

"Mr. Ijuuin, can I get you anything else?"

"I didn't order that. She did," I point at the beautiful woman… haha, sorry Lord Orochimaru!

"Oh, sorry. Mrs. Ijuuin, can I get you anything else?"

You glare at her. I can't help laughing at that. That waitress just proposed a better disguise for us.

"Oh, come on honey. You've got to be used to people calling you that."

Now you glare at me. Seriously, Orochimaru-sama, you should accompany me in costume more often. Because this is the best disguise I've ever had.

"Oh, so—sorry," the waitress looks depressed.

"No. _We _should be sorry to make you feel that way. We're not quite used to it. I mean to our status. It's not like we hate it. Well you see, our parents are against our relationship, so we…" I pause, waiting for her reaction. No, your reaction, actually.

"…run off?" she looks like she's about to cry for our forbidden love.

I smile as I show her my right ring finger. You look at it in disbelief. I know those golden eyes say 'Since when you wear a ring, Kabuto?'

"Oh…you are newlyweds. How sweet," she's smiling happily. "Oh, wait. We have a special discount for you. Here," she gives me and 'my Mrs' the menu list, "a special honeymoon package."

Is this a ramen house? She makes it sounds like an inn.

"We're not—"

"Try this, honey," I cut your sentence, "Shark Ramen. Does it sound like… the past? I mean," I wink at you, "delicious?"

"Yes it does. I'll have the shark."

I can't help laughing once again. "She'll have Shark Ramen. She just _loves_ shark."

You glare at me. Again.

"Okay. And you, Mr. Ijuuin?"

"Me?" I look at the menu again, "well, what goes best with shark? Weasel, of course."

I'm pretty sure it is the death glare that you throw at me.

.

.

(_**Orochimaru**_)

You look happy today. Your laugh and irritating jokes about the Akatsuki must taste better than the ramen in front of me.

"Ryutaro-kun," oh, how I hate that name.

"Hmm, what?" you respond lazily.

"Plan G. Why did you say there'll be no Plan G? We should anticipate any—"

"Umm," you respond as you slurp a strip of ramen, "Hotaru-chan, there's no need to anticipate that much."

"I can't believe that just came from your mouth." And I mean those words you said and that annoying slurping sound.

"Sorry," you wipe your mouth, "I have taken care of pretty much everything in…" you whisper so low that I have to read your lips, "Suna."

"And how much is _everything_?"

I have to read your lips once again when you say, "The big K."

And that's when that annoying girl comes again.

"Ma'am, is there something wrong with the ramen?"

"No."

"Then why don't you eat it? Is it not good? Too salty? Too dry? Or—"

"No. It's fine. I'm just-"

A hand is holding my chin. It's your hand, my dear Kabuto. And your other hand… oh, I must be dreaming. Your other hand holds the chopsticks with ramen on them. And you put them just an inch in front of my mouth.

"You should eat, honey."

"Oh, that's so romantic!" she's about to cry in joy. I want to slap her. But she's right. This is romantic. Let's have this for our foreplay, Kabuto-kun.

What? You're blushing? I can't believe it. Kabuto is blushing?

"Come on, honey. Eat. Stop the diet. Your body is just as perfect as ever."

What? Okay, now I have to swallow the ramen before I am blushing as badly as you. Damn, you look more beautiful when you're flushed. It goes perfectly with that red hair. Damn! Why red hair? It reminds me of that puppet bastard again.

"You two are so romantic!"

I'm gonna slap you, bitch. Slap you and slice you into pieces. Or better yet, I'll take you to Otogakure, and feed you to Manda.

"So, you like the ramen, honey?" Before I manage to answer, you say to her, "she loves the ramen."

Good. That makes her leave us alone.

"Now, back to the plan-"

"Excuse me? Miss? Waitress?" What the hell do you call her again, Kabuto? She's just ruining our –ahem- romantic moment.

"Coming, Sir," she responds happily.

"Umm, can I have more… ramen?" What? Your bowl is empty already?

"Certainly, Sir. More Pork Ramen?"

"No. Do you have a spicier one?"

"Of course. Here," She drops you the menu list once more. Your eyes are gleaming at it.

.

.

(_**Orochimaru again**_)

I can't believe you've had five bowls of ramen of five kinds of recipes. And I can't even believe myself, I had four bowls!

"You do like ramen, don't you Ryutaro?"

Slurp! "Not really."

"Not really? You ate five bowls of ramen and you said, not really?"

You smile. "Well, I kind of miss it. The last time I ate here was…"

I miss it too, Kabuto. Maybe not as much as you do. But hell, it reminds me of Sarutobi. And I'm gonna miss him later…after I'll kill him.

"…three days ago."

What?

"YOU DRAG ME HERE, MAKE ME WEAR THIS FEMALE BODY, RISK OUR PLAN, AND FOR WHAT?"

No, I didn't really yell at him. I hissed, for it's the best I could do in this situation.

"Easy, Hotaru…" then you whisper, "...err, Master."

I move towards you, so I can call you by your real name. "For what, Kabuto?"

"Ummm, Master. Actually, I …" you look into my eyes, "I need to discuss a few things with you. I know it's too risky for us to meet before the D-day. But…" you pout.

"But what, Kabuto?"

You look at your ramen bowl. It's empty. AGAIN?

"Waitress?"

.

.

(_**it's still Orochimaru**_)

I don't know how many bowls of ramen we've eaten. I can't recall the days when I liked ramen as much as I do now. Actually, I don't think I ever cared for it much before.

And I don't think you ever did, either. But today, you eat ramen as if it's the only thing you know in your life. And damn, it's contagious. The more ramen you order for us, the more we want to eat. The spicier the ramen, the hungrier we become. And I mean hungry for something else, my lovely Kabuto.

But you don't seem to look at anything else other than your ramen bowl.

"You know, shinobi are born. Not made."

You raise your head and look at me. Good. Finally I got your attention.

"How so, my Princess?"

Shit! I'm still his princess. Damn it, Kabuto. Can we just drop it and get back to Master and Kabuto-kun again?

"Well, you see those people? Can you tell how many of them are shinobi?"

You turn your head to look at them. "Two."

"Correct. Of all these 20 people, there are only 4 shinobi. Do you know why we're a minority?"

You shake your head. Oh, where's that logic of yours?

"Because we're born this way. Those people… they can't be shinobi no matter what. They train and train and train, but they end up being failures. They can't even pass the chuunin exam. No hard feelings, Kabu…, Ryutaro."

You chuckle.

"They'll be street vendors, craftsmen, hookers, or ramen sellers. But they can never, ever, ever be shinobi."

As much as I believe it, I know I'm just rambling. I can't think of anything smart to say. I can't even think of anything to think. And I know something is taking over me. I can see it's taking over you too.

"Let's get out of here."

"Mmm," you sound reluctant, "I don't think I can walk."

"What? You've got unlimited energy!"

"I'm… full up," you pout again. And I can see that your eyes look weak, "and sleepy."

That's pretty much my problem too.

"Don't be lazy, boy! Now, get up!" I grab his hand, "come on!"

And as I pull myself to get up, I know that I'm no better than him. I lose my balance. I almost fall on your lap. You sneer at me.

"No. I'm not going to carry you, Master."

You're responsible for this, Kabuto. I'll take revenge on you later… in bed.

.

- o O o -

.

It's a lovely afternoon. A red-haired man and a woman drag their feet on the streets of Konoha, not far from the Ichiraku Ramen Bar. The redhead holds the waist of the woman, while she does the same to him. It seems like an invisible chain tie their feet so they can't be separated.

To the eyes of the by-passers, they are romantic couple.

"It's all your fault," the 'woman' whispers at the red-haired man.

"No. It's your fault, Orochimaru-sama," the redhead whispers back at him.

.

- o O o -

.

In a hotel room, two bodies lie motionless. Both are still fully dressed. They even still wear sandals. Kabuto lies next to the door. Orochimaru lies next to the bed. It seems like he didn't make it to the bed.

They stay in peaceful slumber until the next morning. 10 minutes before noon, to be precise. That means, 35 minutes before the H-hour.

For 35 minutes late, there aren't many choices they have. To be exact, there's only one. And so they have to choose Plan E. Not a very good plan, actually. But being 35 minutes late offers nothing more than that. 35 minutes late warrants nothing but failure.

They were never late before.

They had never overslept that long before.

They had never gotten themselves stuffed with such good ramen before.

They were, after all, mighty shinobi. And shinobi are born, not made. Shinobi are more powerful than common people. Shinobi are above common people.

Neither do they know, no one can say no to Ichiraku Ramen. No one can help but submit to the power of its secret ingredients. Not even the Snake Sannin and his right-hand man.

- end of chapter FIVE -

* * *

That's why Sound + Sand invasion failed XD

It sucks, I know. care to leave a review? please?


	6. 6 Avoiding Kabuto

It took longer time than I expected to write this. I had darker atmosphere in my mind before writing this. But it turned to be a slight romance when it's finally written. Thanks for AngelofftheOdd for beta reading and making this chapter sweet ^^

This chapter is the last flashback of the whole story. First part of this chapter takes place few days after Sasuke's arrival in Otogakure, and the second part takes place before Sasuke attacks Orochimaru. The story then moves to Chapter 1, Chapter 2, and then straight to final chapter.

Why do I bother telling you this? You all know that when you read this chapter ^^

On with the story, my dear readers!

* * *

**AVOIDING KABUTO**

**(Forced Bonds – chapter 6)**

**.**

**Author: konohafled**

**.**

(_**Kabuto**_)

It's been five days since he came. Taking this special boy cost the lives of our best ninja. Yet, his strong, youthful body and bloodline ability don't make you get up and open this special package.

It's been a week, Lord Orochimaru. I'm still not used to your weak condition. You were always strong, elegant and sending out eerie chills to everyone you spoke to. But now you practically make no sounds save for painful groaning: "Don't let anyone in", and "Get out, Kabuto. Don't come near me."

I hate to see you like this, Master.

"Where is he? That old man won't get up again today, will he?" a voice said.

I turn to him. That special boy.

"I'm afraid not, Sasuke. And I assume you already know his name."

He looks away. Wind blows his bangs, showing his forehead where the Konoha headband had been.

"He's useless." His voice is as impassive as his pretty face.

"Let's not be so pessimistic, Uchiha. Do you want to train? I'll train you."

He turns to me for about two seconds, and then looks away. Such an arrogant kid. Even you are not as arrogant as him.

"He offered me ultimate power, not some chuunin like you."

"I'll gladly help you with that. If ultimate power is what you want, I'll make sure you have it," I smile at him, "and I'm not even a chuunin."

"Then how can you help me?"

"It's more like you help yourself, Sasuke. Take these pills."

He looks at the pills on my palm. Then he looks at me suspiciously.

"How do I know they're not poison?"

I chuckle. "Now why would I risk Lord Orochimaru's interest for that, Uchiha?"

He looks hesitant.

"They make you stronger, in case you wonder. And I made them myself. So if you die tomorrow, feel free to come back and haunt me."

He takes the pills and a glass of water from my hand. He still keeps the suspicious glare at me while he swallows them.

"He's not gonna train me today, is he?"

I shake my head.

"So when will he train me?"

"In time, Sasuke."

I give him a light smile. You should get well enough by tomorrow, Master. I know that Genryuumaru's body isn't as strong as Kimimaro's was. But it's the best deal you can have, at least for another 3 years.

"You're lying. He's lying too. You've all dragged me out of Konoha for nothing."

"Now why we would do that, Uchiha? We are more experienced and skillful than you. We could take down the Akatsuki without your help. And I assume you can defeat Itachi on your own, correct me if I'm wrong." I give him another smile.

He frowns.

"And were you stupid enough to be dragged here? Were you clueless enough to leave your peaceful Konoha?" He's not glaring at me anymore. Instead, he's looking at the ground. "You're here because you want to be. Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

He snorts.

"That old man can't teach me. I'm done here," he says.

"Would it hurt you if you call him by his name? And you're not done. You haven't even started yet. Come, you can train with me. Let's see how good you—"

"I didn't come here to learn from some genin like you," he retorts.

This boy is special, I must say. Not because he's an Uchiha, the owner of the Sharingan eyes. I've read through documents on Itachi, and this little brother is not even half of what he was when he was at his age. Yet he acts like he's the most powerful kid in the world.

"But the ultimate power won't be yours without this humble genin, Sasuke."

He sneers. "Why on earth does he rely so much on humble genin like you? And how can this stupid village make me stronger than Itachi?" He snorts. "Konoha is much better."

"But you left Konoha."

"Yes. What a stupid idea. I'm leaving here now too," he says, pouting. "I'm going back home."

From the corner of his eye, he's glaring at me. It looks like he's waiting for my reaction.

"Have a nice trip." He looks a bit surprised. "Sorry, I can't accompany you. But you do know the way out, don't you?"

Of course you don't. You were sealed in a container when you were brought here.

"You're not gonna keep me here? You're not afraid Orochimaru will blame you?"

"I'm not going to keep you here, Sasuke. But I'm not sure if the other Oto ninja agree with me. Neither does Manda. You've met him, haven't you?"

His eyes grow wider.

"If it's up to me, I'd let you go wherever you please. But…" I pause to adjust my glasses to get a better look at him, "I'm just a servant. A genin."

I let him ponder, staring at the ground. I can't wait three years. I can't wait for you to transfer into that body, leaving him nothing more than a shell.

.

.

(_**Orochimaru and Kabuto**_)

_I hate this body. It's weak and I've been living in it for two years. If only they had brought Sasuke on time, I wouldn't be in this position. I didn't have to promise that spoiled kid ultimate power. I don't particularily care to listen to his rants "is this strong enough to kill Itachi?" over and over again. _

_I could have killed that Uchiha myself, if I were in his little brother's body right now._

_I despise being this sick._

You're avoiding me again, Master. You're always like this when you're ill. I don't know why you can't play at being the good patient. You never look at me when I come to change your bandages. "Just do it quickly and get out, Kabuto." Even when your arms were severely wounded by Sarutobi, you refused to let me examine them. You agreed to let me heal you when the pain was unbearable. But I couldn't heal you. We had to ask for Tsunade's help. Only after her brutal refusal, did you let this humble servant take care of you.

But now, you do that again. I'm your only doctor, my Lord. I'm not supposed to be rejected.

_Why were we too late for this new vessel, this Uchiha boy? A Sannin needs more than a mere prisoner's body. How can I be a patron to my loyal followers if I'm trapped inside this weak body? I am the master of hundreds of jutsus. I can bring the dead back to life and manipulate them as weapons. I am invincible. I deserve more than this rotten flesh._

_I hear someone steps into my room. Who the hell is that? Not that boy again. _

"You're awake, Orochimaru-sama?"

_Not you, my beautiful one. _

"What do you want, Kabuto-kun?"

Your voice is as dreadful as ever, but your chakra is weaker than before.

"To examine you, Master."

"Shouldn't you train the squad? We have no more elite ninja and you've just left them on their own?"

_I spat at him. I hate that you see me like this. This isn't me. This is that damn prisoner you chose for me because that Uchiha bastard was late. _

"You need me more than them, Master."

_Do you think I'm that pathetic, little boy?_

"Why do you think I need you? What makes you think that you're so special that I need you now?"

You're babbling, Master. Did I give you sedative? I don't think so. Did you take them without my knowing?

"Because I'm the only doctor you have, Orochimaru-sama. Well, I would prefer Lady Tsunade here to-"

_Must you mention that bitch too? _

"Shut your mouth! Have some respect for your Master!"

I do respect you, Lord Orochimaru. Maybe a little more than that.

"Now get out of here, Kabuto."

_Seeing your pretty face in my condition is humiliating. _

"Not now, my Lord. I may need to inject you with some—"

"I SAID GET OUT!"

Now that's not elegant at all, Master.

"With all respect, no. Now, please give me your-"

"Get out!" _Must I show you who's in charge here?_

"Only if you can walk toward me."

_You're going too far, my little Kabuto. Must I punish you for that insult? _

What's that small object you're holding? That can't be … a kunai? What's the point of targeting me with that?

_Fuck, I missed._

So, your condition had worsened that much.

"Leave me alone. Just leave, Kabuto."

It isn't like your voice. It's too weak and too low.

"I can't."

_Yes, you can. You never sneak into this room when I needed you, when I was much stronger than this._

You're walking shakily. Do you really think you'll be able to walk that far in such a condition? Damn it, what are you trying to prove?

"Master!"

_Shit!_

"Easy, Master. I've got you."

_Right into your arms like a helpless puppy. _

How could you fall like that? How could you be so weak, so fragile? Your skin is so cold, like a dead man.

_Stop looking at me like that, Kabuto! I'm not your test subject!_

"Don't tell me to leave. I'm your medic. I'm not supposed to be rejected, Master."

_And I'm not supposed to be under your wing._

You're not protesting when I help you to get up and walk to your bed. That's good. Be a good patient, my Lord. I will not let you out of my sight. And I won't forgive myself if you die before you transfer to another body.

_This is not how things were supposed to be. I should be the one who embraces you. _

"You're so weak, Master. I could have attacked you."

_Later, my Kabuto. Someday I will let you attack me and I'll even let you think that you have won. And then I'll attack back. And I'll show you that I want you more than just as a fighting partner. I want you to be mine, no matter how impossible it is._

"Heal me, Kabuto."

Do you know how long I've wanted to hear that, my Lord?

_Only for you will I let my pride fall. _

.

- End of chapter SIX -

.

* * *

Gyaaaaah! It sucks! *sobs uncontrollably*

Ok, seriously. Can these two monsters be that sensitive? Please, answer this! (And review^^)

See you in next chapter(s)! ^^


	7. Interlude

**INTERLUDE**

**(Forced Bonds – bonus chapter)**

**.**

**Author: Konohafled**

**.**

_This is the map of Uchiha Sasuke's mind. Do not copy, download, or take any or the whole parts of this map, unless you want to be the first victim of Sasuke's chakra blade. You have been warned. _

_._

**The Goal**

My ultimate goal is to kill Itachi. I'll slice his flesh into infinitesimal pieces. I'll chop his head and stab those eyes. Those eyes that have been haunting me for years. He said that he'd fight me when I have the same eyes as his. Fuck him! I'm going to kill him with or without Mangekyou Sharingan.

But I'm trapped here. Soon, Orochimaru will take my body. I'll be nothing more than just his vessel and my bastard brother will be still be running free.

I have to get out of here before that happens.

.

**The Accomplice**

I can't do this alone. I need team mates to fight the Oto squad and Akatsuki.

If I were in Konoha, it would be easier. I could always ask Naruto and Sakura. They'd gladly help me. If only I could bring them here and send them back when it's done. If only they never asked me to go back to Konoha. I don't want to go back to Konoha.

Me, my powers, plus two loyal friends. They're all I need to defeat Itachi.

But I don't have them. I have to find new ones.

What about those creeps, Orochimaru's experiment subjects? I could take three or four strong ones and I could have a better squad than Team 7.

That means I have to find the original cursed seal. I know what cursed seals can do. I know its power. But what happens to the cursed seal when Orochimaru dies? What happens to it when the creator is gone? I must find the original cursed seal, whoever he or she is.

That shark-looking boy can be useful. I think he's not the type instilled with Orochimaru-mania. He doesn't seem to be loyal to the Snake bastard. He doesn't seem to be loyal to anyone, for that matter. That's of no concern. As long as he's loyal to my goal, he'll do. I'll indulge his murderous appetite if that's necessary.

My last bet is that girl with the weird hair cut. I don't know how strong she is. Being a warden of Orochimaru's base, she must be strong. And I know that girl will tail after me like Sakura did. That could be a problem too, but I don't have many choices…yet.

The power of four against Uchiha Itachi. Perfect!

But I need to get out of here first.

.

**The Plan**

How can I get out of here when Orochimaru is still alive?

The only man I want to kill is Itachi. Sensei can live in anyone's rotten body for a hundred years. I wouldn't care. But if he's still alive, he will hunt me. I can't kill Itachi if that old bastard still breathes. He has to die. I don't care who or what kills him.

Yet destroying him isn't an easy thing.

He's exceptionally powerful. I know I could defeat him with my Sharingan eyes, but I have to wait for the right moment. I have to strike at his weakest state. Then I have to deal with the Oto squad. It is his kingdom, after all. And then, I'll have to deal with Kabuto.

I have to admit, no one disgusts me as much as Kabuto does. His soft tone of voice, his twisted smile, and his low profile make me sick. He's always nice to me. But no one can be that nice in Otogakure, right?

And he's like a Shepherd dog to Orochimaru. Too loyal. When Orochimaru is very ill, there's always Kabuto beside him. He'll cure his master no matter how sick he is. Unless I can make both of them ill. Which is also impossible. They are the masters of poison. They know how to make people die by unknown diseases, for they create the disease.

I have to tear them apart.

But how? I don't think I can persuade that silver-haired man to leave his master. I don't think I can flirt my way into his master's bed either. As much as he desires young men, he never touches me. As far as I know, he only desires Kabuto. And Kabuto is glued to him. They are inseparable.

Maybe I should kill Kabuto first. But I don't know the full range of his fighting skills. Idiots like Naruto could surprise me with his Rasengan. What can a smart ass like Kabuto do? That man is unpredictable. He can be more dangerous than Orochimaru.

Killing Orochimaru would make more sense.

But I still have to wait until he is weak and I am strong. And I have to make sure he'll never recover. I've got an idea. I'll mess up his medical supplies.

…

Now I can sleep.

.

- End of INTERLUDE -

.


	8. 7 The Final Battle

FINAL CHAPTER!

* * *

This chapter takes place one year after the death of Orochimaru.

Following Itachi's death, Sasuke and Team Hawk are entitled Akatsuki cloak. Their next target is crushing Konoha. With the help of Akatsuki, and particularly Uchiha Madara, this target is easily achieved. Using his bloodline, Sasuke approaches Kyuubi. The demon fox yields at Sasuke's persuasion, agreeing to be unsealed from Naruto's body. Its rage causes many deaths of Konoha people, including Naruto as the first casuality.

.

.

**THE FINAL BATTLE**

**(Forced Bonds – final chapter)**

**.**

**author: Konohafled **

**.**

(_**Kabuto**_)

I'm still not used to this condition. Not that I hate it. My sight grows clearer, and all my senses grow stronger. I don't need glasses anymore. I can see clearly. I can smell everything more accurately than ever. I can smell my body's scent changing. It smells more like you, Master. And everytime I look into the mirror, all I can see is the face of…

"Orochimaru!" He yells in disbelief.

"Long time no see, Sasuke-kun."

"H-how…?" he stammers, "I've killed you."

"Did you truly think you could kill an immortal?" I sneer at him, almost sympathetically.

He glares at me. Is he about to activate the Sharingan? I must be on my guard, for I don't think you've overcome his, Master.

"What do you want, old man?"

"A reunion," I lick my lower lip. "How about calling me by my name again, not that boring "old man" speech? It sounds like heaven when it comes from your lips."

My stomach churns. Saying it makes me sick already.

"Why would you think I would want a reunion with you?"

"Don't be rude to your former sensei, Sasuke-kun. Why don't we sit and talk about the good old days?"

"Good old days, huh?" he said. A smirk paints his pretty face. "The only good old day is the day that I killed you!"

He slams the ground, causing an earthquake. The first jutsu he mastered in his progress report. How impressive.

Soon there'll be the sound of a thousand birds chirping and blinding lights enveloping his body. But it's not your turn, Uchiha. It's your first turn, Master. I'll make it quick, but you have to help me. You don't mind skipping your favorite student's move, do you? Not that I really care about it, for it is _my_ battle.

Five Elements Seal no Jutsu!

He thought I only did this to his dear Naruto, didn't he? Well, I've modified this jutsu just for him and his late best friend. It's not the best gift I for him, Master. There is more to come.

He fails at performing an attack. Are you happy, my Lord? I'm not. Not yet.

"Kill me?" I sneer at his failure. "You better learn to choose your words, Sasuke. I'm very much alive, can't you see?"

_We_ are very much alive. You and I, Master.

"Then I'll just have to kill you again!"

He takes a step back. What is he doing? Preparing a taijutsu? Are you taking your former sensei so lightly? Now this is pissing me off, Master.

He runs toward me at high speed, but leaving just enough time for me to dodge whatever he plans to do. Three shurikens to distract me. They miss, of course. There's no need to chase me around, Uchiha. We will reward you with the deadly embrace you deserve.

He stops. A look of agony is painted on his face as ten snakes come out of my sleeves and pull him into strangling hold.

"Let's just sit and talk, Sasuke-kun. Tell your sensei, how many people have you killed?"

A sharp blow knocks me to the ground as the tormented man disappears. I have miscalculated him. It's just his clone. I'm sorry, my Lord. It seems like I couldn't manage to keep your modified jutsu for long.

"What do you care, old man? I am as ruthless as you've ever wanted. I'm gonna kill you again this time."

"How nice of you, Sasuke-kun."

Before he can launch another attack, I let a snake crawl out of my mouth. Grabbing him by his torso, the snake can actually make him sit. I meant what I said with sitting and talking about the good old days, Uchiha.

He looks paler as the serpent's grip grows tighter. His black reddish eyes meet mine. Do you like what you see, Master? This pretty student of yours will be shreds of meat soon. Do you weep for him, Orochimaru-sama? It's too late now. He has sealed his own fate by killing you.

Dark thin lines appear from under his sleeves. They grow longer and move up. Snakes, smaller than the ones I used to grab his clone, are now moving closer to the larger one of mine. They are going to clutch mine and they are...! I retract mine and jump away from him and his poisonous snakes. So he agrees with my idea of sitting and talking about the good old days, after all.

He rises to his feet. Then he crouches, his right palm slams the ground. Now what kind of Chidori is he going to launch? Let's make a wild guess, my Lord. My guess is the giant shuriken wheel. What's yours?

A giant shuriken forms above his free left hand. He's not the left-handed type, is he? I can form a proper ninjutsu to welcome him. As his giant shuriken hurls towards me, he runs behind it and stares at it like a mother watching her baby's first steps. This is my turn, Master. Let me give your traitorous student a decent farewell gift.

The giant shuriken strikes at me to no avail, for I dodge it just in time. As I expected, it hurls back to its master. He and I exchange a quick stare before he launches the second attack. I can dodge even better than before. Doesn't he know that I'm a master of stealth?

He stares at me as he catches the failed shuriken. Are you ready for this humble genin's present, Uchiha Sasuke? He hurls the giant shuriken and runs toward me. Now this is getting boring, Master. Three identical attempts? Why don't I just hug that ex future body of yours, Lord Orochimaru.

The running boy and hurling shuriken disappear in an instant as I clutch the real Sasuke. I can feel the warmth of his wrists as I hold them briefly. His eyes say something between surprised and pain, then I push him away.

He rises to his feet again. He moves his arms up, attempting to form a hand seal. But his hands fall limply on his sides. I bet he never fought a medical nin before.

Smiling at that confused young ninja, I form a snake hand seal. Now this is _our_ turn, Master. You'll do the jutsu, I'll do the talking. He'll do the dead guy part.

"Wh-what is this?"

"Retinoculum flexorum," I point his wrists. He looks even more confused. "And the rest is… well, you've been in this state before, I suppose."

He screams as he tries to break free from the paralyzing jutsu. You're not in that body, are you Master? Because if you are, I don't have to bother picking alternatives for my final blow.

"Damn you, Orochimaru!"

First sign that you're not in that painful body.

"Now why don't we continue our talk, Sasuke-kun. Don't worry about the pain. You'll get over it soon."

When you're dead, Uchiha.

"Tell me how many lives you took, Sasuke-kun?"

"It's none of your damn business, old man."

"Okay, I'll help you jog your memory. First, there was your sensei. Me. How did you feel when you killed me? How did it feel, huh?" I lick my lips, suppressing the urge to kill him in a second. Or better yet, paralyze him for good.

"It felt _good_." He smirks.

"Really? The first time is always the best, don't you think? You must've wanted more, Sasuke-kun. Tell this old sensei, how did it feel when you killed Itachi?"

He doesn't respond. His eyes are wandering aimlessly. It seems like another kind of pain is taking over.

"Not that good, huh? You must've longed to kill me again."

Still no response.

"Indulge my curiosity, Sasuke-kun. What did Itachi say? What were his last words?"

His eyes stop wandering. But his lips aren't. They are shaking, trying to let out mournful words. He only manages to let out a low voice, almost a mutter. "Forgive me, Sasuke."

"Forgive him? For what?" He doesn't answer. I don't really need a response, anyway. I can get it out of him soon enough.

"And what about Naruto? You killed him too, didn't you?"

"No!" he yells.

"Okay, the Kyuubi killed him … and the rest of Konoha. But it was you who unsealed the Kyuubi. My, my… you are _that_ strong, Sasuke-kun."

"I… I... No! No!"

"Of course you're strong. You're a Uchiha, after all. Now please, answer one more question before we relax," I smile at the almost weeping Uchiha, "what did Naruto say? What did he say to you, his best friend, in his dying breath?"

He shakes his head slowly.

"What? Does it mean he said nothing? It couldn't be, Sasuke-kun. That friend of yours is, I mean _was_ the loudest person in Konoha. He must've said something to you. How could he leave you without saying goodbye?"

He shakes his head uncontrollably. He bites his lower lip, trying to hold the tears from falling down. This will be such a perfect backdrop for my revenge.

"No wonder you are so strong now, Uchiha Sasuke. You have an unstoppable taste for killing. Such a great taste, I must say. You're not just picking random people to feed your hunger. You pick those who loved you. What an elegant taste. What a great power you have achieved."

The first tear falls. I think this is a perfect overture for our symphony of destruction, Lord Orochimaru.

"Only people who loved you dearly. Itachi, Naruto, and … me."

"YOU?" he spits at me.

What's this? No more tears? Damn, looks like I have to take Plan B.

"Yes. Me. You know I do love you. You are my favorite…"

"Oh, bullshit."

"…student."

"Bullshit. Since the first day, I was nothing but your vessel. Your favorite? What crap. Admit it, you hated training me."

"Why should I have hate training you?"

"Why? Hn! Ask yourself why you kept saying 'That's enough for today, Sasuke-kun.' You just couldn't wait to cuddle your Queen Kabuto, right?"

What?

"Queen Kabuto? Watch your mouth, young man. Don't insult my assist- "

"Or should I say your bitch?"

I have to kick his mouth, my Lord. Forgive me for that. He's going to die soon, anyway.

"Fuck you, pervert. I've had enough of your 'Don't you ever dare touch Kabuto'. Do you think I'm a pervert like you?"

Just a second, my Lord Orochimaru. This spoiled brat is just toying with my mind, right?

"Not killing you would be my greatest regret. But now I have a better idea," he says as he laughs. "This is gonna be more painful than death to you, old man." He sneers at me, "I-am-fucking-your-beloved-Kabuto."

Did he just say 'beloved'?

"Yes, I'm _so_ gonna fuck him. Repeatedly. And gently, like the way you used to say when you looked at his back. 'Kabuto-kun', 'My love', and… what else? I forgot. Something along that 'love' or 'beautiful'… well, I can improvise, anyway. And don't worry, old pervert. He won't suffer at all. He'll treat me like a lover, for I am your vessel, right?"

Did he say 'my love'? Did you really say that, my Lord? Did you mean it's me?

"You know, I told him that I've taken over you. He's gonna buy it. And we'll fuck all night long and all day long, Orochimaru."

Why didn't I see it? If only I knew that you… If only you did say that you… Oh, I was such a fool, Lord Orochimaru.

Slowly I hear his laugh fades. His eyelids, the only parts of his body which are unparalyzed, close. Before that, I could read his lips muttering something like 'Amaterasu'.

And I keep three words to myself, for I can no longer say them to you, my Lord.

.

.

(_**Sasuke**_)

I swear his face was the happiest dying face I've ever seen. It was even happier than Itachi's.

Just a few seconds before Amaterasu turned him into dust and ashes, I figured out who he was. I could still hear his voice as the black fire consumed him alive. I still remember that.

"See you around, Orochimaru-sama," he said.

Their love makes me sick.

.

- T H E E N D -

.

* * *

Finally I finish the last chapter. Yippiiii!

Sorry for killing Naruto. I think there's nothing reasonable enough for Sasuke's tears except Naruto's death. Please don't kill me, SasuNaru fans!

This is the hardest chapter to write, because: a) the genre is action, while b) I don't like watching and reading action scenes, c) I don't read the manga (ok, I downloaded Itachi vs Sasuke from youtube for reference), so d) I don't know much about specific jutsus of each character (particularly Kabuto's), and I don't know which one is suppose to be deadliest and how to defend or counter-attack that.

Review, correction, harsh comment or flames are very welcome ^^

What's with _Retinoculum flexorum_?

My friend had a 15-cm thick Medical dictionary and she offered me, "Any medical terms you need for your fanfic?" I was tempted. I asked her the name of tendon in wrist which controls every move of fingers and wrist. So, it was a battle between Chakra no Mesu vs Retinoculum flexorum. Again, I was tempted to use the later. Thanks for her; she's my loyal reader ^^

and special thanks to Angelaoftheodd 3


End file.
